Somebody love me!
by Lynn Walker
Summary: Warning: M-preg, abuse, yaoi(manxman), and rape(maybe) don't like don't read. No flams ether I warned you. Rated M just in case.
1. Prolog

**Name: Somebody Love Me!**

**Author: Lynn Walker**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Rated: T-M (Just to be safe)**

**Pairing: ItachixKyuubi, SasukexNaruto (semexuke)**

**Warning: Mpreg, abuse, yaoi, and rape maybe)**

**Summary: Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, get adopted Into an abusive home. Years later Naruto and Kyuubi get the chance to run.**

**Im back. Hope you guys missed me. I ok now ok suck at writing and write terrible story's. but I have wonderful ideas. They just don't come out right. And I know its been ages since I last wrote. But finally got 'Somebody Love Me!' To a point where I like it. You know people usually don't like anything they make. But don't flame me cuz' you don't like it. And my spelling and grammar suck. But anyway enjoy.**

**(I don't own Naruto. If I did though Naruto and Sasuke would be together)**

**Prolog**

Flashing lights. Blaring sirens. Pain. Nothing. Blackness. Blood everywhere. Death of parents. Two boys left behind.

-Normal-

It was a beautiful day. A family of four was having a wonderful time. They were the Uzumaki-Namikaze house. Minato and Kushina wanted to surprise their 3 and 4 year old sons. They called them down. Naruto, the 3 year old, came running into the kitchen from his playroom. Kyuubi, 4 year old, slowly walked down the steps and strolled into the kitchen. Naruto was a lovable ball of energy. He never seemed to run out of it. He also loved to pull pranks and talk to anyone. Kyuubi though was the opposite. He never seemed to have enough energy. He also barely talked to anyone. Though Kyuubi had a bit of a brother complex. He always knows what's Wrong with Naruto. It started when Naruto said his first word. He said Kubi, cuz' he couldn't say Kyuubi. After the boys where done with eating their breakfast Kushina turned to them

"Boys," they looked at her, "we have a surprise for you," She said smiling.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked unimpressed. He had a guess of what it was. He had seen the pamphlets in his dads office.

"Well-" Kushina started.

"We're going to the zoo!" Minato cut in excitedly.

"The zoo?" kyuubi bordly questioned.

before either of the parents could say something Naruto cut in. " Where going to the zoo. I've never been to the zoo before."

They then got ready to go to the zoo. About an hour later they were ready to go. Minato and Kushina loaded there boys into the car and drove off for the zoo. Naruto was jumping in his seat in excitement. Minato looked back while Kushina turned around. "Naruto sit still," Kushina laughed. They were having a good time. Singing to the radio and dancing in their seats. But that soon ended when a teenage driver who wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, t-boned them.

-Kyuubi-

After we were hit all i heard was a ringing in my ear. For awhile I saw nothing, then slowly my vision came back. I tried to look around but didn't have the energy to lift my head. What I could see though was blood. Blood everywhere. Seeing all that blood made me think of Naruto. So even though it hurt to lift let alone move my head I looked for Naruto. Then I saw him. Laying in a pool of blood. Slowly, ever so slowly, I crawled over to him. When I reached him I grabbed his hand hoping it wouldn't be the last time. I then passed out, but not before hearing the sirens.

**Well that's what I've been trying to write for months. Tell me what you think. Ill try to update as much as I can sense I have the prolog up. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Name: Somebody Love Me!**

**Author: Lynn Walker**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Rated: T-M (Just to be safe)**

**Pairing: ItachixKyuubi, SasukexNaruto (semexuke)**

**Warning: Mpreg, abuse, yaoi, and rape maybe)**

**Summary: Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, get adopted Into an abusive home. Years later Naruto and Kyuubi get the chance to run.**

**Hey guys sorry for those that have waited for like ten months for my next chapter. I know that theirs few and none in between that actually like my storys. But I didn't start writing for you, I started so I could write about things I wanted to read but no one had writen yet. But for those (nonexistent) few who actually like my work (you have to be crazy to like it though) here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1**

Through out the Uchiha house you could hear the ringing of a phone. After the third ring the eldest resident answered the phone.

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha speaking,"

"Yes, this is Shizune calling from Konoha high,"

"May I ask why you're calling?" Itachi asked.

"I'm calling on behalf of principal Tsunade. We need you and your brother Sasuke to come to Konoha high at 10:30a.m. today,"

"May I ask why?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're here. Have a nice day, see you in about three hour," Shizune hung up. Itachi stared at the phone for a second then put it back. Running his hand through his loose hair he went to wake his brother. Walking up the steps and past about 12 doors, six on each side, he finally reached his brothers room.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled in his brother's ear.

Not expecting someone to yell in his ear Sasuke bolted up and fell out of bed. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled back seeing his brother with a smug smirk. Looking over at the clock he noticed that it was 7:56am. On Sunday. Sasuke had to ask, "Itachi its almost 8'o clock, on SUNDAY! We don't have have school. Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Actually otouto we need to be at the high school at 10:30a.m. Tsunade wants to see us. Her secretary, Shizune, had called just a few minutes ago," with a sigh Sasuke got out of bed and started to head for his shower. Itachi left to do the same as his otouto. Once Sasuke was done he dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt with ripped black skinny jeans. His shoes were the original styled converse. To complete the outfit he wore a necklace with the uchiha symbol.

Itachi wore a black t-shirt under a long black jacket with red clouds that ended at his knees. His pants were ripped light blue jeans with red converse for shoes. Around his neck was a necklace that matched Sasuke's. They were dressed they had a huge breakfast that consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffles, french toast, eggs, and milk. Piling food onto their plates they moved into the living room and watched tv for the rest of the time. When it was time to go they hopped into itachi's car and drove off.

Reaching the high school they went straight for Tsunade's office. Exiting the office they saw Shizune and Her pig, Tonton, carrying sake bottles. When Shizune saw them she smiled, "you can enter now," she told them, "but she's not to happy right now." then she walked off. Itachi opened the office door and they saw an angry Tsunade. Walking over to Tsunade, Itachi asked the question they were both wondering, "Lady Tsunade you wanted to see us? We were just wondering what for?"

"Yes, I had Shizune call you we have two new students coming and they ha-"

"So? What's that got to do with us?" Sasuke interrupted.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "I was getting there if you would of let me continue. They just moved here and they want to move into the school dorms-"

"So, wha-"

"Sasuke if you interrupt me one more time I'll punch you through the wall!" Tsunade glared, "now as I was saying, they just moved here and there's no more room in the dorms for them. We have a doubles room but they need more roo-"

"But what does this have to do with us?"

Twitch, Bam  
Sasuke was rubbing the bump on his head "Anyways, I was wondering if you would house them. Because you're the only one that can house two teenage girls, one 7 year old girl, and 6 year old boys."

Sasuke choked a little and Itachi raised one elegant eyebrow, "What!?" Sasuke yelled, "we're not having two teenage girls and three kids in our house!"

Tsunade glared at him, "they're going to the same school as you. You have the same class schedule. I need you to house them. They don't have parents, just like you their orphans. Now they will be here soo-"

Knock, knock

"Enter."

After Tsunade said that two teenage girls and three kids walked in. The first teen caught Sasuke's eye. She looked to be the same age as Sasuke. Her hair was long golden blonde that was done up in pigtails that reached her hips. Her skin was a beautiful sun kissed caramel. In the middle of her face was the clearest sky blue cat eyes that seemed to hold the secret to joy. On each cheek sat 3 whisker like scars. She wore an off the shoulder long sleeve orange shirt with a fox on the front. Her mini skirt was plain black in color with orange leggings underneath that ended above her knees. Her shoes were black and orange air jordans, and around her ankle sat a charm anklet with five different fox charms.

Sasuke then noticed the twin boy's in each of her hands.

The twin on the right short golden blonde hair that ended at his neck. His eat eyes were the same sky blue but had speckles of gold. His skin was a creamy tan like warmed sugar and upon each cheek sat 3 whisker like scars. He wore a black short sleeve shirt that went off one shoulder with a silver fox face on the front. He had black shorty shorts with knee high converse. But what caught everyone's attention was the striking black fox ears and tail that was tipped silver.

Then Sasuke noticed the child on the blonde's left. He had long golden blonde that ended mid back and his banges covered his eyes. His eyes were the same as his brothers, and he had the same caramel tan and whisker scars as his mother? Sasuke was pretty sure that the blonde was their mother. His outfit consisted of an orange hoodie and black shorty shorts. On his feet were plain orange thigh high stockings with knee high black boots. In his other hand he held a stuffed 9-tailed fox. Like his brother he had a set of fox appendages only his were golden blonde like his hair.

Sasuke was so focused on the blonde teen he didn't even notice the other teen, but Itachi did.

She was about an inch taller then the blonde teen with fiery red hair that ended at her knees and the same fiery red eyes. Her hair and eyes contrasted nicely with her creamy white skin. She had whisker marks that gave her a foxy look. Her outfit consisted of a black leather jacket that ended at her navel and matching tight leather pants with hanging chains. Her shirt was a flowing red spaghetti strap shirt.

For shoes she wore simple black flats and around her wrist was a charm bracelet that matched the blondes anklet. On her hip sat a young girl that looked just like her mother.

The girl had the same red hair and creamy skin with the same whisker marks. The only difference is her eyes that were a molten gold. She wore a light pink sun dress with a floral design that ended above her knees. The stockings she wore white with pink polka dots. Upon her feet sat pink doll shoes with flowers on the toes. Her fox appendages were the same red as her hair but tipped in white.

Itachi and Sasuke was mistafide by the teens.

The spell was broken when Tsunade said, "ah, you must be the Kaneko's,"

The redhead spoke sending sivers of pleasure down Itachi's spin, "yes im Ruby Kaneko," she then pointed to the blonde next to her, "and this is my sister Alice."

"Yes, its very nice to meet you. My name is Tsunade and I'll be your principal. And the two standing by the wall over their will be your roommates. The eldest is Itachi and the younger is Sasuke. You'll be staying in the Uchiha mansion with them. So now we only need to know who the little ones are,"

When the short haired blonde heard her say little ones he yelled, "I NOT LITTLE! Mommy says I big 'cause I five," he held up one hand showing them how old he it, "and I Hunter." then he nudged and whispered to the long haired blonde beside him.

The blonde blushed and hid behind his bangs then softly stuttered, "I..I..I'm A..Akira,"

Itachi smiled and said, "thats a nice name Akira,"

"Th..tha..thank y..you," he then hid in his moms arm, Itachi chuckled.

Then the red spit fire piped up, "My names Risa, and I'm seven years old. Also-" Risa said in a sickly sweet way, "if you hurt my Mommy or Aunt I'll break you. I don't care who you are you'll die."

Itachi laughed at the red spit fire and Sasuke glared.

"Uh hum," they all turned to look at Tsunade, "now that all the introductions are out of the way can we move on," everyone nodded. Tsunade then waved Shizune over, who handed her two uniforms "ok, so Alice and Ruby these will be your uniform, you'll be living with the Uchiha's and your kid's will go to the elementry school thats conected to the high school," they nodded and grabbed their new uniforms than turned to leave, but was stopped by Tsunade saying, "oh, and before you go let me tell you something. I know your secret."

Ruby and Alice turned around like they didnt know what she was talking about. But Tsunade caught a glimps of their scared faces before Itachi was ushering them out the door.

"Your secrets safe with us," she thought with a kind smile.

**With The Teen's**

"What are we going to do Kyuu? She knows one of are secrets,"

"Act like you don't know what she's talking abought. Maybe she dosent really know anything Naru. Think of the kid's, if he finds out we need to leave."

"Ok,"


	3. Author

for everyone who read this story. I'm rewriting this whole story. I didn't like the first story. Sorry, if you did like it but I hope you'll like the new version.


End file.
